User blog:Pinkachu/Crib of the Week: Senec
This week we interview Senec! :Character's name: Senec :Server: Entity (previously Avatus) :Faction: Dominion :Crib name: Gloamwood Heights Lounge What was the inspiration for your crib? :Like most people, I didn't really have a grand design in my head. It started out as just a little shack that I used for testing different design ideas on. The ones that worked, stayed and inspired the final design. The ones that didnt, ended up being used elsewhere, or just not used. In the end, I wanted a nightclub kind of feel that differed from the normal assortment of bars I'd seen done previously. Once the Lounge building was completed, I worked to integrate the rest of the plot into the design. I chose the Northern Lights sky for its almost soothing color it casts over the terrain, and the color it adds to the sky. I really liked the look of the Cassian architecture, and wanted to continue that look to the house and yard, so I created the walled off yard area surrounding the front of the house. Finally, the macabre elements were added in and tied together. The crowded gravestones, blackened graspweed, corrupted trees and hungering necrobloom helped tie in the Large Spiderland, Spooky Graveyard and Creepy Cave fabkits on the plot. Senec Crib (4).png Senec Crib (3).png Senec Crib (2).png Senec Crib (1).png Senec Crib (5).png What was the hardest part of making your home? :I think the most difficult challenge I had was in keeping the space utilized well. I've seen a lot of creative builds out there where the Large Cassian House is divided up into additional floors, but it didnt fit the flavor I wanted to go for. The Draken architecture is very primal, earthy, and wide open, and I wanted worked to work that feeling into some of the housing interior design. Senec Crib (10).png Senec Crib (9).png Senec Crib (8).png Senec Crib (7).png Senec Crib (6).png What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :I really wanted to get the Creepy Cave, and I was glad once I could make it and again when the recipe was fixed. Its a very cool challenge with some very cool rewards. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :I'm gonna have to go with the Red Lantern. Its small, inconspicuous, and it fits nicely inside most objects to create nice ambient lighting effects. Senec Crib (15).png Senec Crib (14).png Senec Crib (13).png Senec Crib (12).png Senec Crib (11).png If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :I would really like to see more options for flowing liquids. Rivers, ponds, leaky pipes, spilled barrels, flowing fountains, that sort of thing. I would also love to have effect decals that could be placed flat against objects and wrap to its mesh. Bullet holes, scorch marks, blood spatter, mud spray. I don't want to make a battle scene ...no ...not at all. :) Senec Crib (33).png Senec Crib (32).png Senec Crib (31).png Senec Crib (30).png Senec Crib (28).png Senec Crib (27).png Senec Crib (26).png Senec Crib (25).png Senec Crib (24).png Senec Crib (23).png Senec Crib (22).png Senec Crib (21).png Senec Crib (20).png Senec Crib (19).png Senec Crib (18).png Senec Crib (17).png Senec Crib (16).png Senec's video ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News